Danny Phantom: The Series!
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: A talent agent seeks out Danny and offers him his own TV show! What happens when Danny is the only character played by the realy person? Sam gets jealous and wants to break up with Danny! Better Summery inside, but has a lot of DxS!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaa-aaack! Lol. Anyway, I just got this idea a few days ago, so I was up in my room writing this down for 3 hours, so I hope you like it! Since this is the prologue it will probably be one of the longest chapters. Summary:**

**A few weeks after Danny saves the earth from the asteroid, a talent agent finds Danny and offers him his own TV show! Danny accepts, thinking that everything will be aright. What happens when Danny is the only character played by the real person? Obviously Sam gets jealous of the girl who is playing as her and wants to break up with Danny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own 'S.O.S.' be the Jonas Brothers.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna get you!" Danny playfully taunted his new girlfriend.

"Yeah right, Phantom!" Sam shouted back with a smile on her face. She ran through the park until Danny phased out of the ground and grabbed her around the waist. Sam let out a playful scream and turned around. Their eyes met and they were about to lean in for a kiss.

"Hey Danny, hey Sam! I- oh… was I interrupting something?" their best friend, Tucker, asked. Now that he was the mayor of Amity Park, he barely had any time to hang out with his friends. Danny and Sam immediately broke apart and looked up to see their techno-geek friend.

"Hey Tuck! Glad to see you're out and about instead of being cramped in your office," Danny greeted with a smile. Tucker just smirked.

"Obviously I was interrupting something. I'll leave you two alone," Tucker smiled and was about to walk away when Danny stopped him.

"Hey Tuck! Wait up! Maybe you and Valerie can come to the movies with me and Sam later on tonight? It'll be for fun, ya know? Just like old times," Danny put on his best puppy-dog pout face and made a whimpering noise that made Sam giggle.

"NO! Not the dreaded puppy dog pout! Can't… resist! Oh fine! I just hope Valerie isn't busy tonight," Tucker said. Sam walked over to the two boys.

"C'mon Tuck! Even if Val can't come, you should still go with us!" Sam begged. Tucker laughed and shook his head.

"No way! You guys will probably just be making out through the whole thing!" Tucker said in a fake 'I'm-dreaming-of-someone-hot' voice. Sam and Danny just looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we probably will," Danny put a hand to his chin as if he were thinking really hard about something. Sam laughed and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"You two love birds have fun. Maybe Val and I will meet you guys there. I'll call you and give you guys an answer. OK?" Tucker asked. Sam and Danny nodded their heads.

"Sure, see ya later!" Sam waved good bye to him; as did Danny.

"OK, bye guys!" Tucker returned the wave and walked off, leaving Danny and Sam alone in the park.

"Now, where were we?" Danny asked, plastering a romantic look upon his face. He put his hands around Sam's waist and pulled her closer.

"I think we were just about to kiss, Mr. Romeo Phantom," Sam smirked, but leaned in closer, ready to plant one right on his soft lips. She put her arms around his neck. Their lips met and pretty soon, there was no separating them.

'_Come on, Danny! Just a regular kiss? Maybe she will let me use my tongue… I don't know! I could ruin our relationship if she doesn't want me to. Oh well, life's about taking risks, and I'm about to make a big one,' _Danny thought to himself. Danny decided to do it. He parted his lips ever so slightly, slipping his tongue through and hoping for the best. Surprisingly, Sam let his tongue enter and they deepened the kiss.

'_OMG! He's French kissing?! Yay! How long have I been waiting for this moment?' _Sam thought gleefully.

Danny didn't even remember that he was still in his ghost form. He changed back into a human without even needing to think about it. Sam and Danny were so deep in their kiss that they didn't even notice someone approaching them. They immediately pulled apart when Danny felt a tap on his shoulder. The two teens looked up and saw a man in a suit and sunglasses, holding a clipboard and brief case.

His hair was dirty blonde and was messed up slightly. He had a crooked grin and his sunglasses were a dark shade of purple. His jacket was black and underneath it was a navy blue shirt with a red tie. His pants were the same black color as his jacket and his shoes were shiny, black loafers.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked, eyeing the men suspiciously after a few moments.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Allen Buzby. If I am not mistaken, you must be Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom. Well, I am a talent consultant and I was hoping that we could make a TV show about your life," Allen Buzby said. Before Danny could answer, the man pulled Danny away from Sam and led him to a park bench. Sam just stood there, her hands on her hips and an angry expression working its way onto her face.

"Umm, Mr. Buzby? I'm flattered and all, but I really don't want to have my own TV show. I'm trying to maintain a low profile," Danny explained. Allen just stopped and faced Danny.

"Hey, kid, you already have a high profile! From here, it can only get higher, baby! You could be a millionaire, kid!" Allen said like all talent consultants do, in the loud, obnoxious, fast-talking monotone. He put one arm around Danny's shoulder and continued on with his speech.

"Just think, all of the spotlights are gonna be on you, baby! You're name, flashing on screens twenty feet high!" Allen put his arm out straight and raised it a little. He moved his arm from left to right, smiling as he did so, trying to imagine what he had just said. "C'mon, it'll be great! Everyone in the world will know your name!"

"Like they don't already…" Danny mumbled to himself, but too loud for Allen to overhear.

"Well, this is quite different, baby! Now you'll get paid to be famous!" Allen smirked at Danny's shocked expression.

'_Hmm, maybe I will give this a shot. After all, I am not getting an allowance because I am going to be fifteen tomorrow and I'll still have to do chores...' _Danny thought to himself, _'I just won't go and end up all spoiled like some other child actor.'_

"Money, huh? Well, I suppose I could give it a shot," Danny pondered for a moment, thinking this was the best way to go. Allen interrupted his thoughts, though.

"OK, get your parents or legal guardian to sign this permission form and contract, saying that you can act as Danny in Fenton and Phantom form in the soon to be newest hit 'Danny Phantom: The series!'" Allen opened up his brief case and shoved a few papers in Danny's hand.

"Wow, there are a lot of papers…" Danny stared at them in amazement. Allen just smirked.

"Ah well, it comes with the responsibility if becoming an actor or actress and agreeing to everything we directors say and do. Now I have to get going and if you want to do this and you have your parents' okey-dokey-then, meet me at the address on the purple sheet," Allen explained.

"OK, thanks Mr. Buzby!" Danny called and waved.

"Oh, please baby, just call me Allen!" Allen waved back.

"Just as long as you don't call me 'baby' ever again!" Danny joked.

"Haha! I like you, kid. We definitely need you in this show. I'll talk to you later! Chao for now!" and with that, Allen left the park. Sam took this as the perfect opportunity to approach Danny.

So, what was that all about?" Sam put her arms around Danny and kissed him on the cheek. Danny held her hands and turned his head around to return the kiss.

"C'mon, let's go to my place and I'll tell you all about it," Danny didn't wait for a reply. He just lifted Sam up bridal-style and started to make his way to his house by flying. The sun was starting to set and they knew the movie was going to start soon.

"I have to get ready, too, Danny. How about you just fly me to my house first, you go to your own place and get ready there, come back to my house, and then we fly to the movies?" Sam suggested as Danny nodded.

"Sure, Sammy," Danny smirked. Sam tried her best to hit him while still in the air.

"Hey! I thought we both agreed on no pet names!" Sam argued with a smile.

"It wasn't a pet name. I just felt like annoying you," Danny gave his best cheesy smile and landed in Sam's bedroom. She tried to hit him again, but Danny turned intangible.

"Hey, no fair!" Sam shouted, playfully.

"I'll pick you up in thirty… maybe about forty-five minutes?" Danny gave her a quick kiss on the lips and waved good bye. He flew out of the house and started flying towards his own.

"Huh… I wonder what that guy wanted with Danny in the park," Sam questioned out loud, not really expecting any answers.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Danny was flying to his house when his phone started ringing.

"_Ooh, this is an S.O.S. don't want a second guess; this is the bottom line. It's just-…" _Danny picked up the phone, although he loved that song. Yeah, it WAS Sam who got him into the Jonas Brothers…

"Hello?" Danny asked into the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's me, Tucker!" Tucker greeted from the other end of the line.

"Yo Tuck! What's up? Are you coming to the movies with Sam and me?" Danny asked as he phased into his bedroom, "Hang on, I have to put the phone on speaker." Danny pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button on the side.

"OK, now you can tell me," Danny said as he laid the phone down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'm coming to the movies. Val's coming, too," Tucker said, "I still need to tell her the time the movie starts and ends."

"The movie starts in about an hour, but I'm gonna pick up Sam in about half an hour to tell her… about something," Danny didn't want to tell Tucker about the TV series thing, at least not yet.

"OK… Well, I'll see you there! Hey, what movie are we watching?" Tuck asked.

"I think Sam said something about 'Attack of the Killer Cheerleaders,'" Danny said as he pulled off his normal white shirt with a red circle in the middle and replaced it with a red and black striped one with a white collar. He pulled on similar light blue jeans, but these ones had a chain on the right leg.

"OK, sound's good. Well, I'll see you there. Bye! Oh wait! Don't hang up! What time does the movie end?" Tucker added quickly before Danny hung up the phone.

"Well, it starts at 7:45. It's about two and a half hours long. You figure it out since I am still failing math!" Danny said as he laughed and Tucker laughed also.

"Ha! Umm… I think it ends at 6:30," Tucker said, pretending to be stupid. Danny decided to play along.

"Correct! You've won an all expenses paid butterscotch cookie, made especially for you by my mom!" Danny declared in his 'game show host voice' as he brushed his hair. Danny and Tuck both burst out laughing. After a few minutes of hysterical laughter, they decided it was time to go.

"OK, see ya Tuck!" Danny said, still trying not to laugh again.

"See ya, goof ball, and don't forget my cookie!" Tuck said and hung up the phone. Danny just laughed again and walked over to his dresser. He picked up a golden earring… YES! He did get his ear pierced, but only because Sam made him! Danny put the earring through his left ear. **(A/N. Pease tell me that one doesn't mean that he's gay!) **He also picked up a golden wrist watch that he got for an early birthday present form Jazz, his sister, and put in on his left wrist. When he looked at it, he gasped.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Danny quickly transformed into his ghostly alter-ego and was about to fly out of the window when he remembered something... well, two things.

He grabbed the papers Allen gave to him and flew down the stairs… literally, and laced them on the kitchen table where his parents would find them eventually. Danny chuckled a bit as he grabbed a cookie, shoved it into his pocket, and made his way to Sam's house.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Wow Sam! You look amazing!" Danny exclaimed. Sam just blushed and smiled.

She was wearing a black tank top with purple sparkles everywhere. Her bottoms were tight, black jeans with skulls going half way down her leg, chains painted on to make it look as if they were linked together. Sam was wearing black high heels with a purple skull shining right no the top. Her hair was put in a sporty (for a Goth) ponytail and she had on her usual purple lipstick and put on some dark purple eye shadow.

"You don't look half bad, either," Sam examined Danny's new attire and gently kissed him on his cheek, "So, are Tucker and Valerie coming to the movies with us?"

"Yeah, they're coming, and you were probably wondering about that whole thing in the park," Danny said. Sam nodded her head up and down. Danny sighed, preparing himself for a long story.

"How about we fly and I'll tell you about it on the way there," Danny gave his famous side smile and lifted Sam into his arms, "OK, here we go…"

Danny spent the entire trip to the theater telling Sam about the guy asking him about having a TV show and making a lot of money. When they got there, Sam's mouth dropped open in shock. Danny just gave her a smile before looking down at his black converse shoes.

'_Well, does Sam think it's cool or not?' _Danny thought to himself worried. He kept staring at his feet when he heard Sam scream. Danny quickly looked up and saw Sam jumping into his arms, giving him one of the biggest bone-crushing hugs she had ever given.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE YOUR OWN TV SHOW!? AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sam just kept screaming and didn't shut up.

"Sam, it's not that big of a deal!" Danny tried to keep Sam from yelling and getting passersby's attention. Tuck and Valerie walked up, holding hands and staring at their two friends.

"Umm… I'm almost scared to ask, but what are you two doing?" Valerie asked, pointing at Danny and Sam with her free hand, a confused look covering her face. Danny and Sam immediately separated themselves and blushed. Val kept giving them the same confused look and Danny put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Well, I really don't want everyone in the world to keep looking at me when I say this, but this guy came up to me in the park and asked if I wanted to star in a TV series about me," Danny explained. Tuck and Val had the same shocked expressions on their faces and Tucker was the first to smile.

"Dude, that's awesome! So, when is it gonna air?" asked Tucker. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I don't think it's that big of a deal, and even if I did want to do this, my parents would never sign it! How about we just watch the movie and try to forget about all this?" Danny said, trying to change the subject. Tuck, Val, and Sam exchanged glances before nodding.

"Fine, but seriously, this is awesome! Are you even a good actor, Danny?" Sam questioned.

"In my eyes, hell no! They probably just don't want to waste a bunch of money on special effects for the person who 'goes ghost.' Besides, my folks will probably say no," Danny explained. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"You also said that if your parents found out that you were half ghost, they would rip you apart 'molecule by molecule,'" Sam said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll talk to them, but I'm still sticking with the fact that they are gonna say no," Danny said, "Oh yeah, and by the way Tuck, I have something for you." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the butterscotch cookie. Sam and Valerie watched in confusion when Danny tossed the cookie to Tucker and they both burst out laughing. Danny noticed how confused their girlfriends were.

"Well, I asked Tuck a question and he 'got it right,' wink, so I promised him a cookie for it," Danny laughed even harder and fell to the ground where Tucker joined him. Sam and Valerie started laughing at their boyfriends' laughing fit and after a few minutes they all calmed down.

"OK, how about we get our seats now?" suggested Valerie. Everyone agreed, grabbed hands with their partners, and walked into the theater.

"I'll pay for everything, you guys," Danny offered, but everyone shook their heads.

"No, it's your birthday tomorrow, so we'll pay for everything," Sam said, motioning over to Tuck, Val, and herself. Danny just sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Everything's alright with me," Danny shrugged and smiled at his friends' generosity, and walked to the snack bar with everyone else.

Danny and Sam got one soda with two straws and a medium sized popcorn for them to share. Obviously Sam didn't want the butter since she is a vegetarian and it was considered a dairy product to her, so it was unbuttered. Valerie and Tucker did the same, except they did put butter on the popcorn. They walked into the screening room and sat in four consecutive empty seats.

Danny and Sam sat next to each other and Val and Tucker sat next to them. The girls laid their heads down on their boyfriends' shoulder and got comfortable. The movie started, but not a lot of people were paying attention to the movie, if ya know what I mean! This was definitely going to be one of Danny's best birthdays ever!

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**So, how did you like it? Was it too long? Is it a good idea? Should I have monkeys rule the world? Lol. Just kidding! R&R please and thank you! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The other ones probably won't be as long, though. This was one of the longest things I've ever typed on the computer! Suggestions and helpful criticism are allowed. Press the little shiny button on the bottom of this page! You know you want to! And if you don't, I shall get Vlad's cat to attack you!**


	2. Strange

**WAAAAYYYYY too long of an update wait, I know, but I have had soooo much on my plate lately. So, here is the long awaited chapter 2 of "Danny Phantom: The Series!"**

**(Please check out my new story called "When She's Gone." It will explain why I was so busy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else you may recognize from somewhere more brilliantly talented than I... :)**

* * *

"Dude, is it me, or was that the best movie screening I've ever seen?" Tucker asked as he unrolled a maroon sleeping bag onto Danny's bedroom floor. Since it was Danny's birthday the next day, his parents let Tuck stay over for the night. It was always a sort of tradition for the both of them, believe it or not. Danny just scoffed. 

"Well, I don't think that you were paying much attention to the movie, now were you?" Danny questioned, winking his right eye.

Tucker thought it over for a second, trying to come up with at least half as good of a comeback as the come-on was. "Well, I don't think you were, either!" Tucker accused, protecting his self esteem.

Danny pondered this for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, I wasn't really paying any attention to the movie whatsoever, and I'm pretty sure that Sam and Valerie weren't that interested, either," Danny pointed out as he tossed an extra pillow over to Tucker. Unfortunately, Tucker had no intention of catching the pillow, nor did he know that it was being thrown at him. The soft, fluffy pillow whacked him right in the face.

"Oof!" Tucker cried in alarm as the pillow came into contact with his face, nearly knocking off his glasses. He dramatically fell to the floor, thwacking his head against the hard tile flooring in Danny's room. "OOWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Tuck wailed as he automatically covered the sore part of the back of his head with a free hand. Danny noticed this small action and started laughing hysterically, falling to the floor and clutching his aching stomach.

Tucker took this to joking offense. "Oh, so, is that how you want to do it, Fenton? The hard way? Well, take this!" Tucker grunted as he threw the same pillow back at Danny, still cradling the back of his nearly injured head. Danny was laughing too hard to even notice his friend's projectile-pillow coming straight at his face.

"What was that, Tuck- oof!" Danny jumped in alarm as the pillow came into range with his face. Danny, agitated, lowered the pillow from his increasingly anger-filling face as Tucker took the opportunity to howl with laughter. Now, while the techno-geek was distracted, Danny had time to smirk and plan for 'evasive action.' Danny turned invisible, so that nothing, especially a human dork with a ghost boy and a goth for friends, could see him. As Tucker's hysterical laughter died down and Danny made his way unknowingly across the room, Tuck noticed his friend's strange absence.

"Umm, dude? Where did you go?" the African-American boy asked to the air, not really expecting to have an answer. "Huh"? Tuck asked himself in confusion as he noticed both his friend AND the pillow were both gone...

"OK, Danny, come on out. I know what you're about to do and it isn't funny at all!" Tucker screamed at the air, seeming a little paranoid to those who may be watching and not seeing Danny creep up behind Tuck.

"Gotcha!" Danny triumphantly stated to no one in particular as he swung the pillow back a few feet behind his back and thrust it against Tucker's head. Tuck didn't see the sneak attack coming, but he did know it WAS going to happen. So, as to be prepared for sudden impact, he had grabbed a pillow ahead of time and grasped it with all his might, hoping that a certain invisible ghost boy wouldn't be able to see his little plan of action. Although the pillow hit his face, as Danny became visible, he turned around, revealing a white, soft pillow about to come to a dead halt once finished smashing Danny's face.

Unfortunately for Danny, he did not see his friend's action coming. In fact, he didn't even have time to stance himself for anything. He was hit with the pillow and staggered off of his feet and crashed to the floor.

"AGH!" Danny yelped as he tripped over the sleeping bag Tuck was using as a seat and fell to the ground, hitting his head with full force. He squinted his eyes shut from the pain and just stayed there, laying for what seemed to be an eternity for the both of them. Tucker's brain finally registered something was wrong, and decided to ask the stupidest question on Earth.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something?" Danny scowled.

"Obviously I hit my freakin' head! Why else would I be screaming and clutching my head in agony?" Danny snapped back. Suddenly, Danny's face turned into a serious, pain-filled one. He started breathing in small, short breaths and and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Tucker's worried expression increased ten fold.

"Danny, I'm going downstairs to get your parents!" Tucker reassured as he was about to bolt for the door.

"Wait!" Danny pleaded. Tucker turned around to see Danny shaking his head.

"No, just go and get Jazz. She'll know what to do," Danny reasoned. Tucker put on a determined look as he ran in search of Jazz's room.

Jazz's room wasn't that hard to find, really. The hardest thing to tell it was her room, though, was the sign on her door that read "Jazz's Room" written in pink, puffy letters on a dark pink sign with trimmed lace all around. Yeah... REAL hard to find...

Tucker knocked on her door about fifty times, nearly breaking it down and almost hitting Jazz in the face when she answered it. Jazz put her hands up in defense, blocking her face just in case.

"Jeez, Tucker, watch- WHOA!" Jazz yelped as Tucker grabbed her by the front of her shirt and started shaking her.

"Danny fell and hit his head, come one, we have to go and help him!" Tucker explained as he dragged her down the hallway toward Danny's room. Jazz's angry expression softened and was quickly replaced with a worried, urgent one.

"What do you mean 'fall'? What happened to him? How did he fall?" Jazz freaked as they continued to sprint for their friend's room.

As they reached the door, they heard Danny taking in short, struggling breaths of air. He was huddled, his knees touching his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, keeping them in place. His head was ducking between his legs and he was trembling. Jazz and Tucker raced to his side and began to ask him questions.

"Danny, can you hear me?"

"Dude, answer her!"

"I don't think he can, Tucker..."

"Why not?!"

"I don't think he can because of the fact that he is in so much pain..."

"Well, obviously he's gonna be in pain! He fell on the floor and hit his head!"

"I know that, but what I mean is... well, he may have hit his head so hard that his body may not be letting him respond to anything."

"Which is bad news for...?"

Jazz sighed and closed her eyes, forcing back a tear. "He may have some brain damage from how hard he hit his head." Tucker gasped.

"No... there's no way I'm even going to let my brain think that for a second, Jazz," Tucker said incredulously, shaking his head, trying to force the idea out of his mind. Jazz put an arm around Tucker, trying to comfort him.

"Tucker, go downstairs and get my parents so they can call an ambulance or something, and call Sam and Valerie while I stay here with Danny and try to get him to respond," Jazz instructed as she put a hand on her brother's sweat-covered forehead. Tucker ran out of the room, following Jazz's orders. Jazz looked quizzically at her brother.

"Hmm... Now that's weird..." Jazz inspected her brother more closely and discovered that only his forehead was drenched with sweat, and nothing else was...

* * *

"Hello?" Valerie's voice was crackling on the other side of the phone due to bad reception. 

"Hey Val, it's Tuck," Tuck said urgently, nearly dropping his cell phone as a loud siren wailed from outside the Fenton household. Valerie took notice of this.

"Hey, was that an ambulance siren? Tuck, are you alright?" Val asked with alarm, panic clearly evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Danny's not," Tuck explained to his girlfriend in a rush, trying his best not to scream when he saw the paramedics burst through the front door with a stretcher.

"Danny? What happened? Was it a ghost fight?" Val asked. Tuck shook his head, although he knew that she wouldn't be able to see him over the phone.

"No ghost fights tonight. Danny and I were... umm, just fooling around in his room and he tripped over my sleeping bag and fell. He hit his head pretty hard and he wasn't able to respond to anything Jazz and I were saying."

"Oh... do you want me to come over to... Where exactly are you, anyway? Still at Danny's house, I presume?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if you should come over or not because I don't think that the paramedics want anyone else in there way. Heh, they even tried o usher me out of the house, but I refused."

"Are you in his room or not?"

"No, I'm in his kitchen, actually. His parents are upstairs with him and Jazz, though... and another thing is that I'm deathly afraid of paramedics, hospitals, doctors... you know... THOSE people..." Tucker clarified as he glanced at the untouched papers Danny must have put on the table from the talent agent dude.

Valerie nodded to indicate her agreement. "I am, too actually, so I don't really blame you," Valerie confessed.

Tucker was stunned. "Are you serious? I always thought... oh man..." Tucker stared at the steps where the paramedics were coming down the stairs with a stretcher. It wasn't the stretcher that horrified him. No, it was who was on it...

"Tuck...? ... Tucker...? Are you still there?" Valerie asked concerned. Tucker almost forgot he was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, but not for long. I have to go now. Sorry... Bye!" Tucker hastily snapped his phone shut and redialed a different number on his phone.

"Come on Sam... Please pick up your phone just this one time that I call!" Tucker pleaded his friend as he waited for the goth to pick up the phone. A few more rings and she decided to pick up...

* * *

"Hello?" Sam asked, wondering who could be calling her at this time of night. 

"Sam, It's Tucker," Tucker hurriedly greeted his friend without a simple 'hello.'

Sam took notice of her friend's panicky tone and turned on her worried, sensitive tone, hopefully to calm him down.

"Tucker? Are you alright? And, why in the world are you calling me this late at night?" Sam added as she took a glimpse of her alarm clock which read '12:54 AM.'

"Sam, some thing's wrong with Danny," Tucker summed it all up without having to explain anything further.

Sam gasped. "What do you mean by 'something'? Is he hurt? Was it a ghost fight or something?" Sam and Valerie were starting to think like each other now because of how much time they spent together within the past month.

"Valerie asked the same thing!" Tucker exclaimed, getting annoyed by his friends asking him what he meant.

"Well, maybe it's because you can't get everything clear enough for us and we keep wanting to know the whole story without you just summing it up and saying, 'Danny's hurt.' Would it kill you just for once to say what happened exactly?" Sam argued, her temper starting to flare.

Tucker just glared at an imaginary Sam, sitting on the floor in front of him, mocking him by sticking her tongue out and everything. "Well, maybe I would if you would stop sticking your tongue out at me!"

"Huh?" Sam questioned baffled, clearly missing part of Tuck's imaginary Sam making fun of him. Sam shook her head, feeling like it was finally time for peace.

"OK, Tuck, how long have we been friends for?" Sam asked, rubbing her temples with her free hand and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down a bit.

Tucker was confused from the sudden question. "Umm... a little over a year I think..."Sam sighed.

"Well, don't you think that we should stop fighting and try to respect each others differences now?" Sam asked, hopefully, wandering around her room wearing her usual buttoned-down black night gown. Tucker quirked an eye brow.

"Umm... You know what, Sam. I think you're right..." Sam couldn't believe her ears!

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, please?"

"Well, I said that I think you're right and that I am actually agreeing to what you are saying..." Tucker admitted, feeling a little shy about this little random talk.

"Oh... well, umm... thanks... I think?" Sam responded, not too sure as to how they would ever look at each other ever again.

"Umm... you- you're welcome..." Tucker said shyly as well. Sam just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say that Danny was hurt?" Sam asked in anxiety. Tucker almost forgot this, too.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Well, you see, Danny and I were just playing around in his room and-,"

"'Playing' in his room?" Sam questioned, slightly afraid of what "playing" meant for the two of them.

"NOT LIKE THAT SAM!" Tucker objected into the phone. Sam had to hold the phone away from her ear so that she wouldn't go deaf from all of his yelling. Sam smirked.

"So... what happened after you were... playing?" Sam asked with a giggle, trying not to let Tucker hear it from the other end of the line.

"Well," Tucker started, trying to cool down himself, "Danny tripped over my sleeping bag, he fell to the floor, hit his, head, wouldn't respond, and now the paramedics are at his house right now loading him into the ambulance..." Or so he thought...

As Tucker waited for a response, all he heard was the dial tone.

"Umm... Sam? Hello? Are you still there?" Tucker looked confused as he pulled the phone away from his right ear and looked down at the tiny phone's screen. It had a picture of a phone on the hook and the letters that read 'Call Ended' signaled that Sam was most likely on her way to the house right now. Tucker sighed and let his phone slam shut. Tucker groaned, feeling like the whole thing was his fault.

_It probably is... _Tuck thought miserably. _Well, maybe i should go and see how Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are doing... That might make me feel a little better... I don't know WHY though, but still, it might. Plus I can get some answers as to what happened to Danny... _Tuck reasoned silently.

Slowly, he gently placed his phone back into his pocket and started walking at a leisurely pace. After what seemed like forever, he finally made it to the front door. Tucker opened it hesitantly, fearing what would be awaiting him outside. Finally, he opened the door, knowing that he would only have to go out there sooner or later. Tuck searched out Maddie and Jack who were waiting outside the ambulance as the paramedics were hoisting the stretcher up into the vehicle. He took this opportunity to walk up to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"Do you know what happened to Danny?" Tucker asked, slowly approaching so as to not make them break down into uncontrollable sobs right in front of him.

They exchanged glances and sighed. "Danny's fine, but... well, there was something else that happened while you were on the phone downstairs..." Maddie explained.

"What happened?" Tucker asked, fearing the wost. Maddie was about to go on, but the sudden appearance of her son made her stop.

"Let me tell it," Danny demanded in a firm voice. Tuck's mouth dropped as he saw Danny turn around and show him the back of his head. There it was, unbearable for Tucker to look at.

Blood.

* * *

**Ha ha! Evil cliffhanger! I know you all hate these little things, but we all have to live with them eventually now, don't we? Lol. I am starting to go in a different direction with this story, but I am still gonna have Danny be in a TV series. There is a little twist, and I hope you all think that it's a good idea. I'll tell my first reviewer and hopefully they will agree with me. Just tell me if you don't wanna hear what I have in store and I'll pass it to the runner up, and so on. Oh yeah, and one more thing. As most of you guys and gals out there who remember me saying in my last author's note, "Should I have monkeys rule the world?" may know my response. I think for one of the TV episodes should have ghost monkeys in it or something... :) lol. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this little chapter and again I hope you can forgive me for the long update time. R&R, please and thank you!**


End file.
